Supposed To
by lebaneseprincess
Summary: Beka and Rosto Finally got together and then life just keeps throwing them curve balls, can thier love survive? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

I sprinted down the deserted street on the way to my home. My muscles ached. It had been a tough watch. My dogs and I had broken up a bar fight and some rotten cove had broken my collar bone and knocked me unconscious. I had to stay at the healer's down at the kennel longer than I had expected and it was now almost 4 in the morning. I neared my lodgings and saw that all the windows were dark except for one, mine. _Rosto!_ I thought angrily. I was not in the mood for that thief to be lurking around in my rooms. I quickly ran up to the building and up the stairs. My door was closed and I stood outside letting the water drip off me as I shivered. I placed my hand on the door and mentally prepared my tirade for Rosto. I opened the door "Rosto the Piper! If you do not leave my rooms right this moment I swear I will…" my scolding was cut off when Rosto wrapped his arms around my wet body and pulled me close to him.

"Beka! Gods, I'm so glad you're okay. We all heard about the bar fight and when you didn't come home, I was so worried. Don't ever do that to me again."

I pushed him away, "I'm fine! I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need you worrying about me like a mother hen. I especially don't like that you think you can just come into my rooms acos I'm not there. Just what were you doin in here anyway?"

"I was waitin for you. Anyway, I left you something."

I glanced over his shoulder to see a folded piece of paper with a rose on top of it. I sighed exasperatedly. "I told you a million times over. Never a rusher. Especially not the ROGUES mot. Please Rosto. It will never change."

His hand drifted to my dripping hair and brushed it off my cheek, "Just read it Beka. I'm glad you're back." He left closing the door softly behind him.

I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. I gingerly picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Beka_

_I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to Tusaine. The Rogue there wants to got to war with us. You've spent your life here in the Lower City. You know how devastating a rogue war would be. I have to stop it. For you, for everyone. Before I go, I want you to know that you were the one. I've never cared about anyone as I care about you. I would give my life for you and that is why I must go to Tusaine. You say you would never love a rusher and every time you say it, it leaves a hole in my own crooked heart. One day, if I come back, I'll make you mine. Because I love you._

_Rosto_

A drop fell onto the paper. I was crying. This was unlike me, I had never cried for a man before. How could he say these things to me? He was the Rogue. He was supposed to have as many mots as there were in the city. He wasn't supposed to love. But he loved me. He wasn't supposed to but he did. I stood up from my seat clutching the rose to my chest. I walked down the hall to his room. I knocked softly on his door. He opened it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I blushed as my eyes roamed over his pale muscled chest and up to his coal black eyes. They bore into me; I still dripped with rain water.

"You read it didn't you." He whispered finally.

"Yes." I whispered back. His strong arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back. This was a bit too much for me to handle in one day. "Rosto, you can't."

"Can't what?"

"Love me. You're not supposed too. Please, I just can't."

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I know. I also know that you're not supposed to love me back." With that he lowered his head to mine a captured my lips in a tender kiss. I kissed him back. He pulled me into his room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot about this last time. But obviously, Tamora Peirce doesn't write on fanfiction, so clearly, I'm not her. Nuff said.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of boxes being carried down the stairs. It was still quite early I judged by the darkness outside the windows. I stood up stiffly, my collarbone still aching somewhat, reached down on the floor to grab one of the discarded shirts. "Rosto?" I said softly from the top of the stairs. Then I realized why I had been in his room in the first place, the events of last night came rushing back to me. I flew down the stairs with as much energy as I could muster and into a large carthaki man dressed in a vest and colorful pantaloons. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Beka?" I heard Rosto's voice come to me from outside.

I ran to him, "I thought you would leave without saying goodbye." I whispered to him, blushing an even deeper red.

"Now lass, how could you ever think a thing like that?"

I gestured to the cart being readied and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck.  
"I love you, you know that lass." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too. I always will." I whispered, my heart beating rapidly. He bent down and kissed me, a passionate and fervent kiss, I needed him as much as he needed me. We broke apart when someone grunted and I became aware that we weren't alone. I also noticed I was wearing Rosto's too big shirt, and nothing else. A scarlet flush washed over my exposed body. "You'll come back, I know you will. I'll miss you so much."

He cupped my face in his hand and looked me in the eyes, "Beka, I love you. Goodbye." He kissed me one last time before walking away to the horses. He would be making the trip to Tusaine with Phelan and Bold Brian.

"Goodbye." I said under my breath as I watched them leave, "Gods speed."

Hillyard watched silently as the young lover's said their goodbyes. So this Scanran pretty boy did have a weakness, her name was Beka Cooper. They'd be seeing each other soon enough. He was to make sure of it. His King would definitely not like it if this pretty little puppy didn't join her newfound lover in Tusaine.

I walked slowly up the stairs and into Rosto's room. I gathered up my uniform from the floor, made his bed and closed the door. I would miss him, so much. But my life would go on, and today was my day off. Perhaps I would go visit my family at my lord Provost's house. I opened the door to my room to find a box wrapped in blue ribbon sitting on my bed. I walked over to it and read the tag. _Happy Birthday Beka_. I had forgotten. Today I turned 17. I opened the box to reveal a pretty deep blue dress. I took off Rosto's shirt and pulled on the dress. It fit perfectly; I could only guess who it was from. _I miss him already._

"Happy Birthday Beka!" Aniki hugged me as she and Kora burst through the door, Ersken trailing behind them. He grinned and handed me another box.

"From me an' Kora."  
I opened it to reveal a laundry charm, the one that makes all the dirt on your clothes go away, and some feed, for my pigeons. I hugged them both, "Thankyou! You know me to well. It's just what I needed"

Aniki handed me a brown bag, "this ones from me."

I unfolded the soft brown bag to reveal a pretty brown comb, dotted with sapphires. "Thanks Aniki! It's very pretty."

"Yes, but it's more than just a comb, press the sapphire in the middle."

I gently pressed the stone and gasped in surprise when the bottom of the teeth popped open to reveal tiny razor blades. I grinned at the ingenuity of it, "Smart Aniki, I can wear this to the Provost's today, Lady Teodorie won't know a thing." I hugged her in thanks.  
"That's a pretty dress Beka." Kora said over breakfast, "where'd you get it?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Thank you Kora. Rosto gave it to me." I replied with a smile of my own.

"I knew it! Pay up Aniki!" Ersken said gloating.

"For what?" I asked with confusion.

"You and Rosto. Ersken and Aniki made a bet as to whether or not you would admit that you loved him before, you know, he left." Kora said as Aniki put a god noble into Ersken's outstretched hand.  
I smiled, "Sometimes I do wonder how I ever came about friends like you all. Anyway, I'm off, I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure Beka. Happy Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm getting a really positive response from you all so I'm gunna keep going I've got some good ideas for the rest of this story. Tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Peirce so I don't own this. Duh.

"Beka!" my brothers greet me with a hug, "Happy Birthday! Are you going to tell us about your adventures?"

I laughed at their eagerness, "Of course, but only if you tell me about yours too."

"Beka?" A voice calls from the door of the stables. "Oh Beka! Happy Birthday!" my sister Lorine rushed to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "you look so pretty! I like your comb very much. You look beautiful with your hair like that." She said gesturing to my head where I had pulled my hair into a loose horse tail and placed Aniki's presenting.

I blushed, "Thanks. Where's Diona?"

"Actually I don't know, she disappeared when she heard you where here"

"Oh" I replied, trying to mask my disappointment.

"Beka Cooper?" Another voice questioned from the door of the barn.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed.

A man stepped forward, he looked very familiar, very good-looking too, I knew him from somewhere, "Lady Teodorie request your presence immediately."

I sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

I followed the mysterious man to the door of milady's quarters and then knocked softly on the door. One of the ladies-in-waiting opened the door with a smile on her face but it quickly fell into a frown when she saw me. She told me to take a seat and wait. I endured the disapproving glares for almost half of an hour before I was ushered into Lady Teodorie's study. I curtsied keeping my eyes on the floor, "Milady."

"Yes hello Beka." She said coolly, "sit."I sat back in a plush chair and smoothed my skirts in my lap.

"Today you turned seventeen, Most girls are married at this age. I am aware of your, ahem, occupation, and I have been looking around for potential husbands. Despite you being a law enforcer, there are several interested men. We, Lord Provost and I, have decided to hold a small luncheon for the potential suitors. I'm doing this because you have the potential to become a respected lady; I believe that I really can help you. I only have your best interest at heart."

I clenched my hands together trying my hardest not to beat this woman with all that Ahuda had taught me. My knuckles turned white, _"Yes milady."_ I managed as

calmly as possible.

"Good then. I shall expect you to attend the small dining hall in exactly 15 minutes. Understood?"

"Yes milady." I said rising to my feet. She opened the door and I walked out

towards the small dining room_. I can't believe this_! _I just start to have a little luck with my love life and I can't tell anyone. Now I have to go and act interested for these men. How in all the Gods names do I get stuck with these situations?_ I stood facing the ominous brown doors once again preparing myself for what lay on the other side. It reminded me of last night only I wasn't so sure the same thing would come from opening this door. I placed my hand on the handle, feather like, and closed my eyes, maybe if

I pretended it wasn't happening, it would go away. But no, things are never that easy I tell myself, I open the door and walk inside. There are a lot of men there. Being as shy as I am I look at the floor and wish harder than anything that I were a piece of string woven into the carpet.

"Beka!" A man's voice soothes as he comes up to me. "How wonderful to see you! When we heard your pretty little hand was up for marriage, we just couldn't resist," gesturing to some of the men behind him. The irony of it is I've never met these men before in my life. I'm itching to pull out my special comb and see what happens to his jolly little attitude when another man walks over to me this one I know; he's one of Rosto's rats. "Beka, dearest. How are you?" He says as he embraces me.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Warning you. Read this." he says tucking a piece of paper in the neck of my dress.

We all move to sit at the table to begin our lunch. When I'm sure no one is looking, I take the paper from behind my neck and read it

_The Tusaine Rogue wants you as leverage against our King, he knows. Be careful, they have spies here._

I look up at him and nod slightly. I can't believe how unfair life can be sometimes.

**XOXO**

Finally all the men have left I sit down in a chair and sigh, and then once a gain there's a knock on the door_. Pox, it's another one of those men_. He enters and it's the same one from earlier, the familiar one who I couldn't place.

"Hello Beka. Oh no, don't get up." He says as he seats himself across from me. "Now then, I want you to know, I know about everything, your job, your _colorful_ friends, even your new found sweetheart."

I growl, "I don't know what you're talking about but I don't like. You need to leave, _now_" I say getting up.

He chuckles and snaps his fingers. The door opens again and two burly men walk in with a frantic looking Diona in their arms, there was a terror in her eyes that I'd never seen in her before. I lunged for that malicious man and gave him a black eye and split lip before I was knocked to the ground and then picked up by the carthaki man with the vest that I'd seen packing Rosto's bags today.

He grinned again and said coolly, "Beka, Beka, Beka. Just as feisty as ever I see. Listen, if you give us anymore trouble, we'll kill your delicate little sister here."

Diona paled and began to sob. I tightened my lips and set my jaw. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come to Tusaine, as _leverage."_ I gritted my teeth together and then looked at Diona, body shaking with sobs. _I couldn't do this to her, make her be so afraid like this. Sometimes she just has to trust me, even if she doesn't like me_.

"Fine." I said tensely, "If you leave her be," I inhaled, "I'll go."

**XOXO**

**SOOOOO do tell, what do you think? This one was a little bit difficult to right, being as Beka is so shy, which I have no experience with, haha. But I drew on some personal experiences here, can you tell? Anyway, I started back at school today so my stories might get updated a little bit less often… please review, it makes the pile of homework and extra curriculars just a little bit smaller, enough for me to update? Haha. R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
